Forsaken Ties
by WolfxSoul
Summary: Four very different girls meet to aid the Avatar in his travel to master the elements. Each one has left home to find their destinies and although they clash, they find their friendship to be one of the most important things in the world. Through earth, fire, water, and a steel blade, they fight the Fire Nation in the pursuit of happiness, freedom, and maybe, love. OCS inside
1. Enter Katsa, Chiruka and Misaki

Note: This is a story for friends, but everyone can read. It shifts POV here in the first and probably second chapter. When everyone meets up, things will get clearer.

* * *

"Katsa! Katsa! Sokka and I are going fishing, do you want to come?" Katsa pulled her attention away from the basket she was weaving.

"I guess it's been awhile since I've gone out. Sure, I'll be there in a second." Katsa yelled. She grabbed one of her fishing baskets and headed out to the canoe Sokka had waiting for them. Pushing off, Katsa sat at the end, while Sokka was in front and Katara in the middle. They paddled off and followed Sokka's lead.

Looking around, Katsa took in all icebergs and masses of ice. A lot like the home of the North Pole, but there was something about the South Pole that made it feel so much more… serene. Katsa thought of her mother back in the village. They left the Northern Water Tribe after her father died, but her older brother stayed back. He was an important warrior and waterbender up there and he had also recently married. Katsa, also being a waterbender, found healing was extremely boring. But the customs of their tribe forbid women to fight. Katsa was a brawler, so she really didn't like not being able to get an upper hand. So when she came to the south, and found that Katara was the only waterbender, she was a little disappointed. But, she soon became friends with the brother and sister duo.

She turned her head towards Sokka who was talking about various things while making hand motions. He had spotted a fish and was getting ready to catch it. He glanced back at the girls and grined.

"Watch and learn, Katara and Katsa. This is how you catch a fish." Turning back, Sokka prepared himself. Katara glanced back at Katsa with an indifferent look.

"Hey Katsa, could you show me that one move again?" Katara asked. Katsa grinned and nodded.

"Alright, you want to make sure your breaths are even. It's pretty easy, but you're selecting a protion of water, like this," Katsa said. She breathed out, and then held her gloved hands over the side of the canoe. She conducted her hands in a wave as she got a stream of water to pull from the ocean. She make it turn into a sphere and held it up in the air. Looking towards Katara, the younger girl nodded. She scanned the water and found a fish swimming by. Following Katsa's example, she caught the fish in a bubble. She turned to Katsa with a bright smile which the older girl returned. Wanting to share her accomplishment with her brother, she turned to Sokka.

"Sokka look!" She continued motions to keep the orb suspended.

"Ssh! Katara, you're going to scare it away." Sokka's focus was kept on the fish infront of him. With a hungry look in his eyes. "Mmm, I can already smell it cookin'."

"But Sokka, I caught one!" Katara brought the fish closer, planning on placing it in one of the baskets in the canoe. It was a bit high, so it was over Sokka's head at the moment. He reeled back with his spear and popped the bubble.

"Hey!" He cried out as the water flooded over him. "Why is it every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?" Sokka waved his arms dramatically. Both girls frowned at him.

"It's not magic, it's waterbending. And it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, "an ancient art unique to our culture." Blah blah blah. Look I'm just saying, that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." He said, wringing out his hair.

"Hey, it's thanks to waterbending that we can get the smell out of your clothes." Katsa backed Katara up. Being an older girl in the tribe, she had her part of chores to do. But after the first time, she refused to wash Sokka's clothes after catching a wif of his socks.

"You're calling us weird? We're not the ones who make muscles at ourselves every time we see our reflection in the water!" Katara called Sokka out, as he displayed the same action that she described. Katsa stifled a chuckle behind her hand as Sokka was shocked out of his oogling of himself.

The canoe shuddered, and Sokka yelled to start rowing. They all fought against the current as it pushed sheets of ice towards them.

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Katara called out to her brother. In front, he had been control of the canoe. But then they were stuck between a few icebergs, so they all jumped out before the ice converged to smash their canoe into pieces.

"You call that left?" Katara sneered at her brother.

"You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should've waterbended us out of the ice. You and Katsa could have done something a bit more," Sokka stressed. Katsa looked between the two siblings, having a bad feeling about the fight that was sure to follow.

"Guys," she stranded her voice to be heard. Katara stood up and put her back to the iceberg that was by them.

"So it's our fault?" She yelled at him.

"I knew I should've left you home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!" Sokka said in annoyance. This irked both the girls, causing Katsa to stand up.

"What did you just say? Who catches more fish on a daily basis?" Katsa glared. She would not tolerate any sexist comments after the life she lived in the North.

"You are the most sexist," Katara yelled, swing her arms back. Katsa looked to see a small wave follow her motion. "Immature, nut brained. I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Katsa realized with each swing of her arms, Katara was causing water to hit the iceberg behind them. Her eyes widened in worry.

"Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier! Even when Katsa and her mom came down from the North, they've done more for us that you have!" Katsa could see the comment kinda hurt Sokka, but he became engrossed by the movement of the iceberg.

"Uh… Katara.." He pointed to behind her, but Katara was still so angry that she ignored him.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant! Katsa refuses to even touch anything of yours!" Katara yelled. Her swung created another crack in the iceberg and both Katsa and Sokka exchanged worried glances.

"Katara settle down," Sokka pleaded.

"Katara," Katsa warned her, but it went unheard.

"No that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" The final swing cracked the iceberg and Katara stared at it in wonder.

"Okay, you've gone from 'weird' to 'freakish'," Sokka said after he released his sister from a protective hold.

"You mean, I did that?" She looked down at her hands and back up to the falling ice.

"Yep, congratulations," Sokka said sarcastically. A bluish glow came up from the water and a large iceberg immerged from the water. They all noticed that there was a body within the ice. The next thing Katsa knew was that Katara rushed forward with Sokka's club to help the person out. She then followed, taking out the knife she had in her boot. Katara hit the ice and with Katsa's help, they broke through. A gust of air pushed them back and Sokka runs to cover both girls from the explosion.

They all look to see a young boy, in orange and yellow clothing. He had strange, glowing arrows on his head and hands. Once the glowing stopped, the boy fell forward and Katara rushed to catch him.

Katsa came closer to hear him ask Katara to lean closer. So, she got closer too, to see the boy's expression change to that of joy as he asked, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

"Uh, sure… I guess." Katara responded. So far, Katsa could see this was a very strange encounter indeed.

* * *

"Hey mom, did you want help with that?" A young brown haired girl asked. Dusting off her green cheongsam and black pants, she stood up to aid her mother in carrying in the laundry.

"Thank you Misaki," her mother forced a smile. Misaki's eyebrows furrowed as the looked at how worn her mother's face had become since the Fire Nation took over her village. Even more so since her father went to war, leaving just herself, her brother and mother.

"Hey watch it!" She yelled as one of her many cousins came whizzing by. Misaki and her family were forced from their home to a farming village outside of the Fire Nation colonies. Her family of three grew to almost on uncountable amount of cousins, aunts and uncles from both sides of her family. Both her sets of grandparents combined their farms to help produce enough food to supply to the Fire Colony. Unfortunately, it meant that meant that Misaki couldn't earthbend, otherwise she would be taken away.

"Hey Misaki," one of her younger cousins that was only a few years younger, called to her. Her eyes shifted from Misaki to her mother. Misaki's mother gave them both a look before stepping inside the house. "Can we train today?" The girl, Moriko, asked in a hush whisper. Misaki looked around before nodding.

"I just need to finish my chores. Meet at the usual spot." Her cousin nodded before taking off.

After finishing picking the laundry off the line and bringing it inside. She then set off into the forest near the mountain. When she caught sight of Moriko near the mouth of a cave, she took off in a sprint.

"Alright, today, we're gonna work on creating some pillars. We're gonna create some support beams here in the cave. Watch." Getting into the earthbending stance, Misaki brought her fists up to her waist. She stomped her foot and thrusted forward her fist. The first action created a pillar from the ground while the second created beam of rock from the pillar to the middle of the cave.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Alright!"

* * *

"Argh, this place is so boring." The girl shifted her dress as she looked over the city.

"Lady Chiruka, would you like for us to bring your lunch to your room?" One of the maids asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry right now." Chiruka said, waving the maid off. The woman bowed before exited in the room. The brunette sighed, twirling the dark brown strands between her fingers.

Ever since her father was appointed leader of this town, she had been forced from her home in the Fire Nation to here. Leaving behind friends, she now had to deal with the stares of the people around her. Not having the classic pale skin and gold eyes of the Fire Nation, people would whisper about her. Her skin was a deeper tone and she had blue eyes like those of the Water Tribes. But her father was a prominent member of Fire Lord Ozai's counsel. So nobody questioned why they had a Water Tribe looking child. Her step-mother was a fierce woman who actually stood beside her daughter and would give someone hell for questioning her heritage. But Chiruka could take care of those people. A sharp glare and a slight flicker of flames would deter people's stares.

"Hmm… " She hummed to herself as she looked beyond the city walls to the farming town that supplied the colony with food. "I wonder what's going on over there?" She grinned as she thought about paying the town a visit. Getting up, she shuffled through her closet to find some green colored clothing. Wearing the red that the Fire Nation citizens wear would be suspicious.

After she dressed in a kimono top with a brown obi and tie, and hakama style pants. She took the elegant hair pin out of her hair and shook out the waves in her hair. Watching the Earth Kingdom people, she realized most of the women had their hair pulled back somehow. So, pulling her hair into a braid, she decided she looked alright enough to blend with the Earth citizens.

When she saw that the guards were distracted by a visitor, she took the opportunity to sneak out and used the alleys of the town to the wall surrounding the town. She found that at one of the doors used by the guards had one sleeping by it. Taking the keys, she unlocked it and made her way into the farming town.

At first, she was shocked to see that it was so poor and run down. The city beyond the walls was pristine, yet this one looked as worn as the faces that graced it. Walking around, she saw most people working on their farms. There were a few shops, but they seemed rather bare. She decided that the scene was too depressing for her so she took a walk in the forest. When she got near the mountain side, she heard screaming. Rushing forward, she found two girls staring down a saber-tooth moose lion. The giant animal growled at the girls. One of them stood in front of the smaller one, holding a stance that Chiruka had only seen Earthbenders use. Not so surprising, the girl used Earthbending to try and scare the animal away. But the behemoth just roared and charged at them. So Chiruka decided to help.

* * *

Misaki couldn't believe her luck. Moriko had caused a small landslide that woke up a saber-tooth moose lion. The beast roared and charged at the girls. Misaki tried what she could to get the animal off its track but it seemed to be quite focused on the girl who disturbed its sleep.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a fireball approach them. It hit by the saber-tooth moose lion's feet, startling the animal and it redirected its attention. They looked over as well to see a girl, about the same age as Misaki. She wore Earth Kingdom clothing, but her skin and eyes were definitely was Misaki had come to understand as a Water Tribe trait. But her fist was flaming. This was extremely confusing to the earthbender who watched as she scared away the beast.

"Yeah, that's right. Run away," the girl said, flipping her braided hair back over her shoulder. Misaki looked down to Moriko and told her to go back into the cave to hide. She then got into a defense position and encased the girl in an earth prison.

"Hey, is that any way to treat the person who just saved your ass?" She snarled at Misaki.

"I have no idea who you are, but regardless, you're a firebender. Meaning that you are Fire Nation," Misaki growled. It's the Fire Nations fault that her life fell apart and that her family is suffering. The girl scoffed.

"What about it? I could care less about the Fire Nation. Everyone there acts like they have a stick up their ass. As to me being a firebender, you're an earthbender, so maybe we can compromise." Misaki froze. She had totally forgotten that if the Fire Nation found out, they would take her away. Relaxing her stance, she dropped the earth from around the other girl.

"What kind of compromise?" She asked, still on guard. She couldn't endanger her cousin more than she had already.

"See, I hate it there in town. They expect me to act all proper and go do girly things. Well, I couldn't give a hog monkey's ass about what the hell my dad wants me to do. So I'll keep your secret, if you keep mine?" The girl said, looking at her nails. Misaki was taken back.

"What are you talking about?" What secret could Misaki have been exposed to during their brief encounter?

"That's I'm a firebender. See, it would make it dreadfully hard to walk around the Earth Kingdom with people sneering and screaming firebender at me. So, I want to keep it a secret, if only for a little bit. Do we have a deal?" The girl grinned, holding out her hand. Misaki looked at it wearly, then back to the girl's face. She seemed sincere, but Misaki knew it was best not to trust anyone from the Fire Nation. What else could she do though?

"Fine," with that, they shook hands.

"Alright! Name's Chiruka, but you can call me Rue. Only my dad and step-mom call me my full name. Can get annoying after a while. Chiruka, don't put your elbows on the table. Chiruka, wear clothes like a lady and not some commoner. Chiruka, don't cuss out the guards. Chiruka, help me shove this stick farther up my ass so I don't forget where I come from," Rue mimicked her parents, using her hand as a mouth and motioning to their chatter. Misaki held back a laugh from the last thing she said. She sure was a strange Fire Nation person.

"I'm Misaki," she said. She leaned away as Rue gave her a side hug.

"We're gonna be great friends. I can tell already. So, want to go pull some pranks on the guards? They really are stupid. None of them firebend around the wall, so you don't have anything to worry about." Rue asked, with a toothy smile. Misaki wasn't so sure anymore if this was such a good idea.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's confusing. It's hard to balance more than one character.

So to help out, the main characters are Katsa, Chiruka (Rue) and Misaki. There is one other, but she'll be introduced next chapter.

On request of a friend, there will be OcxOc. but romance is a side side story. Maybe a CanonxOc if i feel like it.

Peace

Wolf


	2. Enter Aang and Kai

The three Water Tribe teens were surprised to see the large animal that was frozen with the kid in the ice. He had called it a sky bison, which sounded impossible to Katsa. It sneezed on Sokka, covering him in a thick green goo.

"Gross," Katsa reeled away from Sokka. He went on thinking that the boy was a Fire Nation spy.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye. The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka and the other one is our friend, Katsa. You never told us your name." Katara said.

"I'm A ... a-a-a-Achoo!" The boy sneezed and launched up into the air. Katsa and the siblings watched in amazement as he floated back down and landed softly. "I'm Aang." He sniffled and wiped his nose. Sokka stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"You just sneezed… and flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka yelled, pointing up to the sky. Aang looked up to the sky with a questioned look and then back to Sokka.

"Really? It felt higher than that," Aang said.

"You're an airbender," Katara and Katsa said at the same time.

"Sure am!" Aang said with pride.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders, I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka turned around to walk away but realized that there was no where that he could go.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang said as he airbended his way up onto the sky bison. Katsa and Katara looked at each other with a grin and ran to climb up onto the animal.

"We'd love a ride!" The girls settled themselves within the saddle and looked down to see and angry Sokka.

"Oh no! I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster," Sokka complained.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?" Katsa said, leaning over to get a good look at Sokka's face. He looked like he was trying to prepare a comeback, but stopped. They helped him up and all waited for Aang.

"Okay first time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip-yip!" In a miraculous turn of events, Appa jumped into the air, but soon landed back into the water. "Come on, Appa. Yip-yip."

"Wow, that was truly amazing," Sokka said with a tone full of sarcasm. Aang counted that Appa was just tired. Katsa shook her head and leaned on the saddle. She tuned out the rest of the conversation as she watched the ice go by while Appa swam through the water. She heard Katara mention the Avatar. There was a pause before Aang responded. Katsa sighed before she hunkered down in the saddle and dozed off for a nap.

When she woke up, she found Aang had fallen asleep and that they had reached the village. Appa got out of the water and everyone stared at him with amazement and a little fear. Katsa slide down from his back as he flopped down to sleep as well. With Katara's help, she got Aang down and they carried him to their igloo. Katsa set up a sleeping fur for him and Katara settled him down.

"We should let him rest a while. Who knows how long he was stuck in the ice," Katsa explained. She got up and worked her way to the igloo her and her mother shared. When she pulled back the flap, her mother rose to greet her.

"Katsa, where did you go?" Although she tried not to show it, her words were laced with worry.

"I'm fine mom, just went fishing with Sokka and Katara," Katsa explained.

"But, that thing… and the boy," her mother stuttered. Someone must have told her about Appa and Aang.

"We found him in some ice. It's a bit strange, but he really is just a kid mom. I kinda feel bad for him. He seems a bit out of it. You'll meet him when he wakes up. Everything will be fine," Katsa assured her mom. The older woman glanced at her daughter before turning away with a sigh. She then returned to sewing some furs to the cloth to make Katsa a new coat.

Katsa returned outside to bring out various baskets her and her mother made. She handed them out to the people in town and called to her mom that she was going to fish. Since their trip was unsuccessful, Katsa went to one of the spots that the otter penguins frequented. Using her water bending, she focused on creating a small whirlpool to catch the fish in. When she saw that she had a few in sight, she took them out in a stream of water and pulled it to her basket. Although she got most of them in, she lost the water and one of them went flopping on the ice.

"Ah! Come back here!" She hurried to grab the fish and watched desperately as it jumped back in the water. "I'll get you!" Katsa yelled. She focused again and brought the fish up in a bubble. Happy at her accomplishment, her concentration was broken when she heard someone yelling. She turned in time to see Katara and Aang sled past her on an otter penguin. She just stared at them in disbelief as they disappeared beyond the hill of snow. Katsa shook her head and continued to work.

Returning back with about a ¾ full basket of fish, Katsa handed out some to each family. The mothers thanked her and the kids cheered about supper.

When she entered her own home, her mother smiled at her.

"Thank you Katsa," her mother said. Although there was only one fish left, it was enough for the both of them.

Katsa went along, grabbing a net from their wall. She then went out and to a spot where the water was rather shallow. Under all the ice and snow, there was still land, so it was a spot where crustaceans lived. Placing the net in the water, she tied it and stood up. She heard some commotion going on behind her and looked to see a flare go off in the sky.

"No way," she thought. It couldn't have been the Fire Nation. They had taken so much from the Southern Water Tribe, they couldn't possibly be back. Katsa was going to rush back home, but noticed that her net had been dragged down. She caught the end in time and heaved up. Sighing, she released the otter penguin that had run into the net and it dove back into the water. There were a few shrimps and a clam in the net. Katsa decided it was enough for today and headed back.

As she walked back, she froze when she saw black snow begin to fall. Her eyes widened and she took off into a sprint. Back home, the villagers were standing outside. The mothers sheltered their children and Katsa found Sokka had taken watch.

Katsa took her place beside her mother who looked extremely worried. The bow of a ship came into view and crashed into the snow barrier around the village. Sokka fell over with it to escape being crushed. The bow lowers and Fire Nation soldiers follow out what looked like a teenage boy. Katsa frowned and protectively stood in front of her mother.

"Where are you hiding him?" The boy yelled out. He frowned and held an angry expression. Katsa was ready to take a step forward, even though she was slightly shaken. The boy lashed out and grabbed Katara and Sokka's grandmother. He shook her and Katsa frowned.

"He'd be about this age, master of all elements?" He yelled, annoyed. He threw their grandma back and when he received no response, he let out an arc of fire above everyone's heads. "I know you're hiding him!"

Sokka took this opportunity to run at the boy with his club, but the boy dodges and kicks Sokka away. Katsa had enough and she turned the snow under his legs to ice, causing him to slip. The boy regained his balance and angrily threw his head around to find the culprit.

"I don't care who the hell you are, but there isn't anyone here but us. So go back up in your ship," Katsa growled as she stood in front of everyone. The boy yelled and let out another fire ball that Katsa brought water up to extinguish. With him distracted, Sokka used this to throw his boomerang at him. The boy dodged it though and growled at Sokka.

"Show no fear!" A little kid said and threw Sokka a spear. Sokka charged at the boy, but he breaks the spear and takes it out of Sokka's hands. He uses the end to hit Sokka in the head, and then snapped it in two. He redirected his attention to the waterbender in front of him, but was hit in the back of the head by Sokka's boomerang.

Enraged, the boy lights two flame like daggers on his wrists. He throws on at Katsa who moves in time to dodge it. She soon realized her mistake when it hit one of the houses, burning a hole into it.

He relit his dagger and was about to take a step forward when Aang comes by and swipes the boy's feet out from under him. The kids cheer for Aang as he rushes by on the otter penguin, dosing them with snow.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Hey Katsa," Aang said with a smile.

"Hi Aang. Thanks for coming," Sokka broods. Aang does a few moves to shower the Fire Nation men in snow, before standing before them.

"Looking for me?" He asks. The boy melted the snow off of him and glared at the kid before the realization set it.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" He seemed a bit lost. Katsa took this time of confusion to usher her mother into the igloo. Due to her father being killed by a firebender, her mother froze in fear whenever she saw fire. It was hard enough for her to cook.

"Mom, you need to stay in here. We have everything under control," Katsa reassured her mother. She placed a hand on her shoulder, to which her mother placed her hand on top of that.

"Be careful," she warned, her eyes on the brink of tears.

Katsa returned outside in time to watch them leading Aang onto the ship. He looked back sadly before the bow rose back up and the ship backed off. Katsa noticed Katara and Sokka talking and walked over to them.

"Get in. We're gonna save your boyfriend," Sokka said.

"He's not my-" Katara shot back, but Sokka shrugged it off.

"You're just going to leave?" Katsa confronted them. They froze before turning to see the older female standing there with her hands on her hips. She shook her head before smiling. "You can only go, if I go too." The siblings looked at each other before looking back to her with a nod.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Their grandmother and Katsa's mother where standing there. Katsa went up to her mom and held her arms.

"Mom, I think it's time I do something for myself," Katsa admitted. The journey from the North to the South was exciting and she wanted to experience more.

"Yes… I know." Her mother looked down sadly, before pulled up a pack and the new coat. Katsa grinned before taking off her parka and replacing it with a new one. Her mother grasped onto her coat and smiled as her daughter and friends ran towards Appa has he approached them.

"You just looove taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" Sokka said, looking at the bison with an annoyed face.

* * *

The painted sky held colors of orange, pink, yellow and purple. The brightest star rested on the horizon and signaled to the people of Kyoshi Village, that night was approaching.

Within a shrine dedicated to the founder of the island, sat a lone figure. They sat with their back straight, eyes closed and fingers interlaced in meditation. Taking a deep breath, the flames of the small candles flickered and swayed as a small breeze blew through. As the dark descended upon them, a girl appeared at the shrine door.

"Kai, come on. The food is getting cold," the girl said. Kai nodded, standing up and followed the girl down the hill towards the village.

"How was training today Suki?" Kai asked as they entered the moon lit area. Her strange red hair swayed back away from her golden red eyes.

"Good. The girls and I have been taking your advice about training with a sheathed blade. You don't mind giving a demonstration tomorrow do you?" Suki asked as they neared the house they shared.

When Kai came to Kyoshi Island, Suki, although suspicious at first, was the first to approach Kai. Kai's red hair and eyes were strange and made the villiagers think she was Fire Nation. But Kai didn't bother anyone. She arrived on a trade ship and spent most of her time at the shrine of Avatar Kyoshi. Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors tested her and found that Kai did not bend, but fought with a katana instead. More surprisingly, she fought with her blade sheathed.

Even after the encounter, Kai didn't not bother the villagers, getting food for herself by hunting and kept to herself in meditation. Eventually, Suki invited her to stay at her home, wanting to keep an eye on Kai to make sure she wasn't doing anything.

"Ah… Kai?" Suki raised a brow as the girl's face had fallen into her rice. These sleep attacks were one of the things that made Kai less threatening to her. Any time she fell asleep, Kai slept like a rock and almost nothing could wake her up.

Shaking her shoulder, Suki attempted to get Kai to wake up. Kai straightened up and Suki laughed at the rice that dotted her face. Handing Kai a napkin, the red head wiped her face off.

"Sorry," Kai muttered. She then continued to pick up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks.

"So Kai, where were you before you came to Kyoshi?" Suki asked.

"Umm… some port town in the Earth Kingdom main land. I picked up a few odd jobs there," Kai responded.

"Must be nice to travel, but I could never picture leaving Kyoshi." Suki looked down at her food. Dreaming of far off lands with other warriors such as herself, defending their own towns made her think that her place was where she was.

"It can be nice, but it can also be a pain. I've only been doing it for two years, but sometimes, I want to go back home to see my dad. The other villagers are okay, but I prefer his company the best." Kai said as she placed her chopsticks down acrossed her bowl.

"It's good that you still have a place to go back to," Suki said. The talk of parents always made her sad, since hers where no longer with her.

"I suppose, but I need to prove myself before I can go back. I promised my father that I would find a path to follow before I came back. So… here I am," Kai explained. She reached out and grabbed a slice of meat from the pot with her chopsticks. Regaining her speed of eating, Kai finished up quickly before standing up. "The cherry cakes should be done now," she said, going to grab a plate full of pink colored cakes. Both the girls continued to finish their food before starting their nightly routine.

"Better get some rest, the girls will be ready bright and early," Suki said as she pulled back the sheets from her futon.

"Alright," Kai said. They both laid down and Suki blew out the candle, enveloping them with the dark of night.

* * *

Alright finally everyone is introduced. And hopefully all the stories will converge soon.

The girls themselves will be traveling in a group themselves. It would be boring to read a story line you all ready know. They will converge and meet Zuko and Iroh and the avatar gang at times. But each one of the benders want to master their art.

Hopefully yall like it. Leave me a comment to know what you think.

Peace


	3. Kyoshi Island

After they had finally gotten Appa to fly, they tracked down the Fire Nation ship in time to see Aang trying to escape. He fell into the water and came up with glowing eyes and bended the water to toss all the soldiers off the ship. Katara yelled his name as he seemed to pass out from using up his energy.

It happened quickly.

They moved quick and got Aang onto Appa. Sokka got his staff, and although Katara froze his feet, she was able to freeze the firebenders as well. When they took off, two of the firebenders sent up a large fireball, but Aang used his airbending to redirect it into the iceberg near them, causing an avalanche that trapped their ship in.

As smiles graced everyone's faces, Katsa knew that this was going to be an interesting journey indeed.

* * *

"Again," a solemn voice echoed through the training hall of the Kyoshi Warriors. The girls repositioned themselves to their beginning stance. They mimicked the stance of Kai as she stood before them.

"As you have all been trained to make the fans an extension of your arm, you must transfer this into the katana you wield. You hold something more dangerous, and with unknowledgeable hands, you can injure yourself, as well as those around you. Since the world is filled with many benders, those of us who do not hold such an ability, must make quick and decisive actions to insure our own safety. Now, every bender uses their element as an extension of themselves. The most common would be a waterbender," Kai paused to extend her arm, her hand on the handle of the blade. "Think the sword as the water. Its means can be extended to reach farther places." Within a quick motion, she had the sheath half way down the blade. The girls looked at each other, wondering who was able to catch how she did that.

"Although not preferable, the sheath can be a weapon that extends the reach," Kai said. She took the sheath off the blade and held it in her opposite hand. "Now, this is hard for those who have yet to master wielding their sword with one hand. But, with time, it will become second nature. For now, I suggest keeping your blades sheathed. If you can become familiar with the weight of your blade, you can figure out what works best for you to adjust your stance to distribute the weight." Kai finished with sheathing the katana and held it at the base of the guard. She raised her hand to show the position of having the hand under the guard on the sheath instead of on the handle.

"When you feel comfortable with the holding of it with one hand this way, you can change it," Kai explained. She shifted it so her hand was now on the handle. "Since the main fighting style of the Kyoshi Warriors lies in a more… peaceful way of resolving situations, let's hope you don't have to rely on your swords too much." Kai gave a lazy smile as the girls returned it. "But," she hit the bottom of the scabbard on the ground loudly, jerking the girls out of their relaxed state. She placed both her hands on top of the hilt and gave them a serious look. "This doesn't mean you can slack off. Now, let's start!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Kai yawned as she sat down on the steps of the dojo. Her incessant bouts of tiredness made it hard for her to stay awake, yet it also made it almost impossible to just go asleep. Suki arrived just in time to watch Kai's head droop. Suki smiled, leaving her to get some rest. Kai's unusual sleeping hours had her up before the sun rose.

Kyoshi Island went about its daily routine like this for the next week. The warriors would train, Kai would help them along with the villagers. She would bring back fish and sometimes hogs for the villagers. They would repay her with free food.

"Kai!" One of the younger Kyoshi Warriors appeared at the doorway of Avatar Kyoshi's shrine. "We caught some intruders. Suki wants you to help interrogate them." Kai nodded to the young girl and followed her back to town.

"You three have some explaining to do." Oyaji, one of the village elders said to four people tied to the post of the Avatar Kyoshi statue.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with Unagi," Suki said.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Suki yanked off one of the boy's blindfold as the other girls took the blindfolds from the other people.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" The young boy yelled. Suki frowned and took a step towards him, her fist raised.

"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" Suki said, annoyed with the boy's comment.

"Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down." He said mockingly which caused Suki to grab his collar angrily.

"A bunch of girls, huh? Unagi is gonna eat well tonight," Suki glared. Kai placed a hand on her shoulder as one of the girls of the group piped up.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes," the girl said. The other two nodded to this. Suki let's go of the boy's collar, but doesn't quit her hard glare.

"It's all my fault," the bald boy said. "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" Oyaji pointed out.

"Kai, you've seen Fire Nation, are these guys them?" Suki asked. The taller female stepped forward and inspected the four tied to the post. Both the bald kid and the tallest female gave her a cheeky smile. The sister smiled but looked nervous, while the brother continued to scowl. She tapped the bald boy's head and nodded.

"No. This kid is something I've never seen before, but the other three are watertribe… But I suppose you can't put it passed the Fire Nation to use others for their benefit." Kai said. Their faces dropped as they stared at her.

"Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!" Oyaji reminded Kai, who nodded.

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi." They turned back to the bald boy who looked at them expectedly.

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries," Oyaji spat out. The boy looked thoughtful, before looking straight into Oyaji's eyes.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar," he said. Kai stared at him for a moment, before inclining her head, suggesting to him that she believed him. Unfortunately, the other's did not.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago." Suki said while shaking her fist.

"That's me!" The boy said.

"Throw the impostor to the Unagi!" Oyaji cried out. The warriors took out their fans and advanced slowly towards them. Kai held up a hand to halt their movement just as the boy shoot up into the air and cut himself free from the binds on the Kyoshi statue. He softly landed to everyone's amazement.

"It's true… you are the Avatar." Oyaji said, seemingly still in shock.

"Now, check this out!" The boy took out some marbles and used his airbending to spin them around quickly. He looked at the villagers with a grin. The crowd starts cheering and causes Kai to move away from them. She swiftly took a dagger from her arm guards and sliced the ropes binding the Avatar's friends.

"Thanks," the brown haired girl said. "I'm Katara. This is my brother Sokka," she pointed to the boy who seemed to be sulking. "And this is our friend Katsa." She motioned to the taller girl with dark hair. Katsa waved before stretching out her stiff limbs. "And that's…" Katara trailed off as she watched the bald boy become swarmed by the villagers. "Aang." She gave him a slight glare, but turned back to Kai.

"Kai," she simply stated with a nod to the watertribe members.

Oyaji invited the members of the Avatar's group to stay at his house, which was the largest in the city because it housed most of the elders. They decided to have a large feast, so Kai went out to the fishing spots to haul up the pots and nets.

"Want some help?" She turned to see Katsa walk towards her. Kai gave her a brief nod before the two girls pulled up a pot heavy with various sea life.

"If you don't mind me asking, you don't seem like you're from here. I mean, you're kinda dressed like those warrior girls, but I've never seen someone with red hair," Katsa said as she held up one side of the pot.

"It's because I'm not," Kai answered. Katsa looked away, a bit perturbed by Kai's curtness. It was silent for the rest of the walk, which ended once they reached the village. Kai went her separate way and Katsa was pulled by Katara who wanted to practice her waterbending.

"I wonder what's with her?" Katsa said, as she looked out the window to see Kai helping with snow removal from an old lady's porch.

"Kai?" Oyaji came in and placed a tray of tea down. "She came here about a month ago. She doesn't talk much, but she is a big help, especially since she's been training the Kyoshi Warriors in the art of wielding a blade. She does odd jobs for a living, but I don't think she's that much older than any of you." He explained before getting up and leaving. They looked back out the window to find the old lady shaking her as she had fallen on the ground asleep.

It had been a few days and Kai had heard that Aang was enjoying his group of fan girls. Sokka, who had been moping about, had asked Suki for training, to which Kai agreed that it would help him.

"Come on, enough with the fans. Teach me how to use a sword," Sokka said to Kai. Kai gave him a half lidded expression as she stood up from her spot in the dojo.

"If you truly wish to learn, you must master the basics. Listen to Suki," Kai said, making her way out of the dojo and to Avatar Kyoshi's shrine. There, she began her morning meditation until she heard a scream. She jumped to action, making her way down hill to the village.

What she found was a group of Fire Nation soldiers fighting the Kyoshi Warriors. When one of the girls fell and was about to be struck with a fire blast, Kai jumped out and knocked the male down from his komodo rhino. He jerked back up and growled at her. Both of them got into their fighting stances and he launched out a few fireballs. Kai skidded under them before launching herself over the boy and coming down with a sweeping kick to knock him off his feet. As she stood up, she heard Aang and his friends approaching. Figuring it would be best to stay out of the fight, Kai backed off and allowed them to fight.

Katsa joined the fray when she heard the commotion coming from outside. Using the water she had, she whipped a soldier who fired back at her. She shielded herself and saw Aang fighting the boy they saw at the South Pole. He was able to subdue the boy for a little bit when Katara said to him that they needed to leave the village. Aang complied.

Katsa on the other hand was pulled back into a fight with a soldier and could hear Katara yelling her name.

"Capture her!" The fire prince commanded as his guards took hold Katsa when she was distracted.

"Katsa!" Katara cried but Sokka held her back.

"Go you guys! Go!" Katsa yelled. She gave them an encouraging smile before they took off on Appa.

"After them!" The prince yelled. From the dark, a shadow sprang and hooked its leg around the neck of the guard who was holding Katsa and threw them away. Katsa looked up in shock to see Kai standing there. She dodged fire that was thrown at her and came up under the soldier's arm to hit him hard. The prince glared at her but ordered his soldiers to pick themselves up and hurry back to the ship. Katsa looked around and noticed that the houses were on fire and bended the snow into water to extinguish one of the flames.

I can't do this all by myself! Everything will be burned down by then! She thought. Suddenly, there was a spray of water and she looked to see the Unagi and Aang jumping off of it and back onto Appa. She smiled as the flames were doused and the villagers came out of their hiding. Katsa waved sadly as Katara and Sokka both stared at her, reflecting the sadness she felt in their eyes.

After the attack, the villagers went about repairing damages to their homes and Katsa sat down beside Avatar Kyoshi's statue.

Now that their gone… well, I guess I didn't really think this through. She thought with a sigh.

"After the repairs are done, I think it's time for me to move on. I trust you will continue with your training, no matter where the tides may take you," Kai said. Katsa looked over to see the red head talking to Suki. The other girl looked a bit down, but Kai assured her.

"You must find a compromise between your heart and mind. When you do, you will know what to do," Kai spoke before walking away.

"Hey!" Katsa yelled, realizing her chance of getting off the island was with this girl. Kai turned to see Katsa running up to her.

"So, I was thinking… I want to see the world… and you're like a wandering samuri who just… wanders the world. I think it would be prefect if we tag teamed this." Katsa gave her a grin while nudging Kai with her elbow. "Besides, it doesn't hurt to have a waterbender on your team. I mean, I'm pretty dare good. Best waterbender in the South Pole." Kai said. It was technically true. She had more of a leg up on Katara since Katsa was older.

Katsa wiggled her brows and stood in pose. Kai stared blankly at her, before shrugging.

"If that's what you want," Kai said, receiving a hug from the taller girl.

"Thank you! You won't regret it. Kai and Katsa, Katsa and Kai. The KKs…. Well that one sounds weird. Hey, wait!"

Both girls spent a few days helping out before they stepped onto a trade ship and headed out.

"Ah… you know flying is fun and all, but I'm much more used to sailing. I like being close to the water… Hey, Kai. So where did you grow up? I grew up in the North Pole." Katsa had been chipping away at the quiet exterior of Kai for over a week.

"In a cave," was her response. Katsa gave her a strange look, causing her to drop the water she was bending back into the sea. She had gotten used to the brief replies, but they were stranger each time.

"A cave?" Katsa asked. She looked down at the crystal waters that slid alongside the ship. "I picked to travel with a girl who was raised in a cave," she sulked slightly. She turned to see Kai had fallen asleep. Sigh, Katsa continued her bending training, hoping they would hit land soon.

* * *

Please comment and tell me what you think


End file.
